1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and a composition for cleaning and neutralizing a surface. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and composition for cleaning and neutralizing an acidic finished surface using a composition of a buffer and a surfactant.
2. Description of the Related Art
After time, finishes, such as clear coats, or other protective coatings applied to wood floors, oxidize and become acidic. Even if the finish is cleaned and etched, the acidic nature of the finish prevents proper application of a subsequent finish, such as a new coat of polyurethane. Specifically, a new coat of polyurethane finish applied to an acidic finish forms a slimy precipitate. The slimy precipitate, if allowed to cure, gives the surface an unattractive appearance. Further, if a new coat of finish is applied to an acidic finish, the new finish may delaminate from the surface.
Currently, the process of refinishing involves the steps of: 1) removing the old finish (typically by sanding or stripping), 2) if the removal of the old finish is performed by stripping, then the surface is neutralized, and 3) refinishing the surface. This process may require several days to complete.
A representative method of the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,138, which discloses a method for removing paints, stains, varnishes, and so forth comprising application of compositions consisting essentially of an aqueous solution of an alkali metal hydroxide, sodium bicarbonate, ethylene glycol, glycerol, and xanthan gum. The compositions are applied to the surface having the coating desired to be removed by brushing, spraying, and the like, allowed to stand for a time, then either wiped off or washed off with water, except in the case of creosote removal, where the composition is allowed to dry and then removed by conventional methods.
Another representative method of the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,134, which discloses a method for finishing a wood floor. The method comprises a first step of applying an aqueous polar solvent for a sufficient period of time to allow removal of a portion of any existing stains and soils and to at least partially etch the surface of an existing finish. The method also comprises a second step of applying an aqueous rinse to flush at least a substantial portion of any residue formed in the first steps and a third step of applying a water based finish and allowing it to dry.
The prior art systems may involve multiple components that are separately used on the floor and may be mistakenly used out of order. Further, a waiting period may be required in the first step, adding to the time required before reaching the third step of applying more finish to the floor. Further, typical prior art methods remove the entire existing finish on the surface, thus requiring the addition of a complete new finish to the surface.
What is needed is a composition and method for cleaning and neutralizing a surface that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.